The present disclosure relates to digital signal reception and, in particular, signal coding which assists in the synchronization of receivers with turbo decode capability.
In recent years, transmission of data via satellite has increased considerably. Recently, the number of personal satellite receivers have also been increasing. As large satellite receiving antennas and expensive receivers are replaced by smaller and less expensive equipment, the demand for such systems continues to rise. As the demand for satellite communication systems rises, systems which have increased performance have a distinct market advantage. Improving designs and increasing the level of system integration within satellite receivers can offer the dual benefits of decreasing system costs and increasing performance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved satellite communication systems within the art.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of creating a data sequence includes placing a training sequence at a beginning of a data frame, placing a plurality of the blocks of turbo encoded data within the data frame following the training sequence, and interspersing a plurality of submarkers within the turbo encoded data blocks.
In another aspect of the present invention, a training sequence and submarker insertion apparatus includes an input adapted to receive a plurality of turbo encoded data blocks, and an inserter adapted to insert a training sequence before the turbo encoded data blocks and insert a plurality of submarkers within the turbo encoded data blocks thereby creating a data frame.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a training sequence and submarker insertion apparatus includes receiving means for receiving a plurality of turbo encoded data blocks, insertion means for inserting a training sequence before the turbo encoded data blocks, and inserting a plurality of submarkers within the turbo encoded data blocks thereby creating a data frame.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a transmitter includes a forward error correction device having a turbo encoder and a training sequence and submarker insertion device coupled to the turbo decoder, the training sequence and submarker insertion device comprising an input adapted to receive a plurality of turbo encoded data blocks from the turbo encoder, and an inserter adapted to insert a training sequence before the turbo encoded data blocks and insert a plurality of submarkers within the turbo encoded data blocks thereby creating a data frame, and a modulator coupled to the forward error correction device to modulate the data frame.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a method of creating a data sequence includes turbo encoding data into a plurality of turbo encoded data blocks, creating a data frame comprising a first portion and a second portion, the first portion preceding the second portion in time, placing a training sequence in the first portion of the data frame, placing the turbo encoded data blocks in the second portion of the data frame, and interspersing a plurality of submarkers within the turbo encoded data blocks.
It is understood that other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only embodiments of the invention by way of illustration of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various other respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.